My Lovely Bodyguard
by BunnyJungie12
Summary: [REMAKE] Vkook, Yoonmin, Namjin, Hopzi, Lee Seokmin, Choi Hansol. Tae, Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon is always SEME. Jungkook, Jimin, Jin, Woozi is always UKE
1. Chapter 1

_Part 1_

Disebuah kota tepatnya di Busan hiduplah, seorang detektif wanita dan anaknya yang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Ayah Jungkook sudah lama meninggal saat ia berusia 5 tahun. Sekarang Jungkook sudah berusia 17 tahun, ia laki-laki manis yang kuat dan mandiri.

"Kookie-ah, chukae. Kau berhasil memenangkan medali kejuaraan karate tingkat nasional. Eomma bangga dengan prestasimu" ucap ibu Jungkook.

"Gomawo, eomma. Dengan ini pasti appa disurga akan bangga denganku" ucap Jungkook senang.

"Tentu saja, appamu akan senang. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kemenanganmu ini. Eomma akan mentraktirmu makan iga sepuasnya" ujar ibu Jungkook lagi.

"Ahh, aku senang sekali. Ahh, apa eomma tidak menangani kasus?" tanya Jungkook.

"Eomma lagi tidak ada kasus. Makanya, eomma mengajakmu makan" jawab ibu Jungkook.

"Ahh, baiklah kalau begitu kita langsung pergi kerestaurant iga" ucap Jungkook girang.

Jungkook dan eommanya pun pergi ke restaurant iga. Tanpa, mereka sadari ada sesosok pria yang mengamati mereka daritadi.

"Aah, kenyangnya" ucap Jungkook setelah menghabiskan iga sapinya.

"Kookie, ibu punya berita baik untukmu" ucap ibu Jungkook.

"Apa itu eomma?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Kita akan pindah ke seoul" jawab ibu Jungkook senang.

"Seoul? Wae eomma? Aku sudah senang tinggal di busan. Lagipula, aku sudah cocok dengan sekolahku disini" tanya jungkook tak senang.

"Aaiissshhh…kenapa kau tidak senang seperti itu. Seharusnya kau senang karena kita bisa ke seoul. Disana banyak sekolah yang bagus dari pada disini" jawab ibu Jungkook.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali sih memberitahunya. Memangnya eomma mendapat pekerjaan disana?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Sebenarnya, ibu mendapat sebuah tawaran kasus yang sangat besar. Makanya kita harus pindah kesana. Ibukan tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dibusan seorang diri" ucap ibu Jungkook.

"Kasus apa memangnya? Apakah itu sangat sulit untuk diselidiki. Eomma ini kan detektif handal" tanya Jungkook.

"Eomma juga belum pasti mengerti tentang kasusnya. Yang eomma tahu, eomma harus harus menyelidiki orang-orang yang selalu bertindak kasar dan sering mencelakakan cucu dari seorang konglomerat" ucap ibu Jungkook.

"Konglomerat? Berarti Eomma menangani kasus orang kaya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Betul itu. Makanya, eomma mengambilnya selain itu, bayarannya juga lumayan" ucap ibu Jungkook.

"Hoh. Tapi, walaupun konglomerat tetap saja tidak enak nyawanya selalu dalam bahaya" ucap Jungkook prihatin..

"Kau benar. Itulah, resikonya. Sudah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan berkema-kemas untuk mengurusi kepindahan" ujar ibu Jungkook.

Jungkook dan ibunya pun pergi dari restaurant itu dan pulang menuju rumahnya. Mereka masih belum menyadari daritadi ada seorang pria yang memerhatikan mereka. Pria itu lalu menelfon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, bos. Saya sudah mendapat info tentang detektif Jeon itu" ucap pria itu.

"Info apa yang kau dapat?" tanya bos pria itu ditelfon.

"Yang saya dengar detektif Jeon dan putranya berencana untuk pindah ke Seoul. Sepertinya, mereka akan segera pindah dari Busan besok" jawab pria itu.

"Seoul? Heh. Tak akan ku biarkan mereka selamat sampai di Seoul. Aku mempunyai rencana yang bagus…." ucap bos pria itu ditelfon.

"Baik, bos. Saya akan menjalankan rencana bos itu" ucap pria itu menutup telfonnya.

Sementara itu, di Seoul tepatnya di rumah konglomerat…

"Kim sangjangnin, saya sudah mendapat kabar dari detektif Jeon. Beliau mengatakan menyetujui untuk menangani kasus ini" ucap asisten kepercayaan kelurga Kim.

"Benarkah itu? aku senang mendengarnya. Aku sudah sering mendengar kabar tentangnya mengenai keberhasilannya menangani kasus sulit. Aku harap dia bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik" ucap tuan Kim senang.

"Detektif Jeon akan tiba di Seoul bersama putranya, Tuan" ucap pelayan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau suruh pelayan lain untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk detektif Jeon dan putranya itu" titah tuan Kim.

"Pak Han, dimana Taehyung sekarang?" tanya tuan Kim sebelum Pak Han pergi.

"Tuan muda sedang ada di kamarnya. Sepertinya tadi ada orang yang ingin mencelakakan tuan muda. Untung saja ada teman tuan muda, tuan muda Kim Namjon yang menghajar pria-pria itu. Tapi, pria itu langsung pergi jadi, kami kehilangan jejaknya lagi" jawab pak Han.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sekarang" ucap Tuan Kim.

"Saya permisi, Sangjangnim" pamit pak Han keluar ruangan.

Setelah, pak Han keluar, Tuan Kim mengeluarkan selembar foto dan menatap foto sepasang suami istri dan anak laki-lakinya. Tuan Kim meneteskan air mata saat memandang keluarga kecil itu didalam foto.

"maafkan, ayah. Karena, ayah Taehyung harus menjadi anak yatim piatu dan hidup dengan penuh bahaya" ucap Tuan Kim sedih.

Esok harinya, Jungkook dan ibunya langsung berkemas-kemas dan pergi menuju stasiun kota untuk pergi ke Seoul.

"Eomma, kau benar konglomerat itu akan memberikan kita tempat tinggal?" tanya Jungkook saat didalam bis.

"Ya, konglomerat itu bernama Kim Woo Bin. Dia terkenal sebagai konglomerat yang ramah dan berjiwa besar wajar saja keluarganya sering dalam bahaya karena banyak yang tidak suka dengan kebaikannya" ucap ibu Jungkook.

"Ohh, cucu Tuan Kim itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Laki-laki. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? apa kau tertarik dengan cucunya?" goda ibu Jungkook

"Ahh, eomma ini. Aku hanya penasaran. Semoga saja cucunya itu baik dan tidak sombong" harap Jungkook.

"Hahaha.. kau ini sungguh lucu Kookie. Eomma sayang sekali denganmu" ucap ibu Jungkook

"Aku juga" jawab Jungkook.

Merekapun tertawa senang tanpa mengetahui bahaya yang akan segera melanda mereka. Tiba-tiba, bus yang mereka tumpangi tidak bisa untuk diberhentikan.

"Rem nya blong" teriak supir bus itu.

"Kookie, kau tetap peluk ibu ya" ucap ibu Jungkook memeluk anaknya.

"Ya, eomma"

Penumpang didalam bus itu sudah berteriak histeris ada yang memeluk pasangannya masing-masing, ada juga yang menangis dan berdoa semoga bus yang mereka tumpangi selamat. Tapi, apa daya bus mereka jatuh kedalam jurang.

 **Jungkook Pov**

Kepalaku sakit, dimana aku ini sekarang. Ahh, aku ingat aku berada di bus dengan eomma sebelum bus itu jatuh kedalam jurang. Apakah aku di surga? Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan appa sekarang? Ahh, jangan bodoh Jungkook. Dimana eomma sekarang? Apa ia juga ada di surga denganku? Aku mencium bau-bau obat. Apa aku ada di rumah sakit? Berarti aku selamat begitu juga dengan eomma. Aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku akan berusaha membuka kedua mataku ini.

"Jungkook? kau sudah siuman?" tanya laki-laki berkaca mata itu.

"d..dimana a..aku?" tanyaku. Tenggorokanku kering.

"Anda jangan banyak bicara dulu. Sekarang kau ada di rumah sakit" jawab laki-laki itu.

"Eomma? Dimana eomma? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" tanyaku.

Tapi, laki-laki itu hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Dimana eomma?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jungkook, kau harus tabah menerima ini semua. Aku turut berduka cita. Eomma mu tidak bisa diselamatkan" jawab laki-laki itu.

"Eomma? Meninggal?" tanyaku lagi kali ini air mata menetes dipipiku.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. Tapi, aku berontak ingin bertemu eomma dan laki-laki itu menenangkanku agar tidak bangun dari tempat tidr. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanku, aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma sekarang juga.

"DOKTER…. cepat kesini" teriak laki-laki itu.

Dokter dan suster langsung datang dan menahanku untuk bangun dari kasur. Aku melihat dokter menyuntikku hingga mataku terasa berat lagi. Seketika, itu aku tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

 **Jungkook Pov END**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pak Han, bagaiman keadaan putra detektif Jeon?" tanya Woo Bin begitu sampai di rumah sakit.

"Jeon Jungkook sudah sadar. Ia cukup memberontak untuk bangun saat ia menanyakan keadaan ibunya, Sangjangnim. Sekarang dokter sudah memberikannya suntikan penenang. Mungkin, dia akan bangun begitu obat penenang itu hilang" ucap pak Han.

"Kasihan sekali dia itu. aku jadi teringat dengan Taehyungdulu saat mengetahui kedua orangtuanya meninggal" ucap Woo Bin lirih.

"Ya, pak. Kasihan dia. Sekarang dia sebatang kara" ucap pak Han

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumahku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya kalau hidup sendirian di kota sebesar ini" ucapWoo Bin.

"Apa kau sudah tahu penyebab bus itu kecelakaan?" tanyaWoo Bin.

"Saya sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyelidikinya. Ternyata penyebab kecelakaan itu karena rem bus itu rusak dan rusaknya itu seperti disengaja,tuan" ucap pak Han.

"Apa? Jadi, ada orang yang sengaja merusak rem bus itu?" tanya Woo Bin lagi.

"Sepertinya, begitu. Menurut saya motifnya kecelakaan itu seperti dendam dengan detektif Jeon, Tuan" ucap pak Han menyimpulkan.

"Kalau begitu, hidup Jungkook juga dalam bahaya. Kalau orang yang merusak rem bus yang ditumpangi Jungkook dan detektif Jeon itu tahu kalau Jungkook masih hidup kemungkinan besar dia akn berusaha membunuh Jungkook" ucap Woo Bin khawatir.

"Untuk lebih detailnya, saya akan menyuruh orang lain lagi untuk menyelidiki tentang kasus-kasus yang pernah di tangani detektif Jeon. Siapa tahu ini berhubungan" ujar pak Han.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu kalau begitu. Aku ada rapat sebentar lagi, beritahu aku begitu Jungkookie sudah siuman. Aku ingin bicara padanya" ujar Woo Bin.

"Baik, Tuan"

Sementara, itu cucu Kim Woo Bin, Kim Taehyung merasa jenuh karena tidak diijinkan pergi oleh kakeknya. Sehingga, teman-temannya lah yang datang kerumah Taehyung.

"Ahh, bosan aku disini terus" teriak Taehyung.

"Kami kan sudah disini. Jadi, kau tidak usah bosan" ucap teman Taehyung.

"Hey, Jung Hoseok kau tidak tahu betapa bosannya aku disini. Untuk keluar rumah saja aku seperti ingin kabur dari penjara saja" omel Taehyung.

"Itulah, susahnya hidup sepertimu yang selalu dalam bahaya. Tapikan, ini demi kebaikanmu juga, Tae. Setidaknya, kau akan aman berada di rumah" ucap Namjoon.

"Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon itu benar" sahut salah seorang teman Taehyung yang bernama Yoongi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Hey, Yoongi kau hari ini tidak pergi dengan Jimin?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak. Jimin sedang ke mall" jawab Yoongi.

"Dasar,. Pasti pergi berbelanja" ujar Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, itulah kebiasaan Park Jimin kalau tidak berbelanja pasti ke salon. Aku paling malas dengan seseorang seperti itu" ucap Taehyung sambil memutarkan bola basketnya.

"Kau ini terlalu pemilih jadi pria. Kau tak lihat si Lee Seokmin itu selalu mengejar-ngejarmu terus" ucap Hoseok.

"Ahh, dia itu bukan tipe yang kusuka" ujar Taehyung.

Teman-teman Taehyung hanya menatap sahabatnya ini sebagai sosok orang yang benar-benar aneh.

Sementara itu, dirumah sakit Jungkook mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat penenangnya. Saat, ia bengun ia melihat wajah seorang laki-laki yang sudah tua sedang menatapnya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Jungkook begitu sadar.

"Maafkan, aku kalau aku belum memeperkenalkan diri namakuKim Woo Bin. Dan ini asistenku Pak Han kau bisa memanggilnya begitu" ujar Woo Bin.

Jungkook langsung teringat akan nama Kim Woo Bin yang pernah diucapkan ibunya. Jungkook mulai teringat ibunya lagi.

"Eomma.." ucap Jungkook menangis.

"Jungkook, aku minta kau untuk tabah. Eomma mu sekarang sudah hidup tenang" ucap Woo Bin menenangkan Jungkook yang menangis.

"Aku ingin eomma.." rengek Jungkook.

"Jungkook, sabarlah dulu. Eomma mu pasti bersyukur kau masih hidup sekarang. Jadi, kau jangan sedih lagi. Biar pemakaman ibumu aku yang urus" ucapWoo Bin.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kim. Eomma benar saat dia bilang kau ini orang yang baik" ucap Jungkook.

"Aku senang eomma mu bilang seperti itu tentangku. Oh ya, kau bisa panggil aku kakek"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir kalau ingat tentang ibunya lagi.

"Kim Sangjangnim, sebaiknya kita harus membiarkan Jungkook ini untuk istirahat. Sepertinya, hari ini hari yang benar-benar melelahkan untuknya" ujar pak Han.

"Ya, kau , sekarang aku dan pak han akan pulang dulu. Aku akan menyuruh suster untuk mengawasimu 24jam. Kau harus janji kau akan sembuh" ucap Woo Bin tersenyum.

"Aku janji, kek" ucap Jungkook.

Woo Bin dan Pak Han pun keluar dari kamar Jungkook dan membiarkan laki-laki manis itu beristirahat. Di dalam kamar Jungkook menangis saat mengingat masa-masanya bersama dengan ibunya. Ia tertidur setelah matanya lelah mengeluarkan air mata.

Sementara itu, di rumah Taehyung langsung menghadap kakeknya karena kebosanannya di rumah.

"Hareboji, aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Taehyung.

"Bicaralah, sekarang" balas Woo Bin.

"Aku bosan hidup seperti ini terus, kek. Aku juga ingin pergi keluar bebas seperti teman-temanku yang lain" ucap Taehyung.

"Hareboji mengerti keadaanmu Tae. tapi, tolong kau juga mengerti tentang bahaya yang akan kau alami jika kau keluar dengan bebas. Banyak orang yang ingin selalu mencelakaimu" ucap Woo Bin.

Taehyung hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan kakeknya, ia tak bisa melawan kakeknya. Maka dari itu ia segera pergi kekamarnya dengan kesal. Woo Bin hanya perihatin dengan keadaan cucunya yang selalu mengeluh untuk pergi bebas keluar. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya agar Taehyung bisa pergi keluar. Dulu, ia sudah menyuruh beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga Taehyung tapi, pengawal itu selalu lengah dan hampir saja Taehyung dalam bahaya untung saja teman Taehyung ada yang jago bela diri sehingga langsung menolongnya.

Pagi harinya, dokter mengijinkan Jungkook untuk boleh pulang, Junggkook senang karena bisa keluar tapi, ia bingung ingin pulang kemana. Tidak mungkin ia kembali ke busan, sedangkan rumahnya yang di Busan saja sudah terjual. Tiba-tiba, Woo Bin dan pak Han masuk kekamar Jungkook.

"Jungkook, aku sudah dengar dari dokter bahwa kau sudah diijinkan pulang. Aku senang kau menepati janjimu untuk lekas sembuh" ucap Woo Bin senang.

"Aku juga senang bisa keluar, kek. Tapi, aku bingung pulang kemana. Rumahku yang ada di busan sudah dijual sedangkan, aku tidak mengenal tentang seoul" ucap Jungkook lirih.

"kau tenang saja,Woo Bin.

"Benarkah itu? apa aku tidak merepotkanmu kek? Kau sudah bersikap baik dengan mengatur pemakaman ibuku sekarang, kau menawariku tempat tinggal dirumahmu" tanya Jungkook

"Hahaha… aku ikhlas membantumu. Lagipula, kau dan ibumu pindah kesini karena ibumu bekerja untukku. Sudah sewajibnya aku membantumu" ujar Woo Bin.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu, kek" ucap Jungkook.

Woo Bin, Pak Han dan Jungkook pun keluar dan pergi keluar rumah sakit tanpa mereka sadari ada pria yang membawa pisau hendak menusuk Woo Bin dari belakang, Jungkook langsung menyadari gerak-gerik orang yang membawa pisau itu. saat, pria itu ingin menusuk Woo Bin, Jungkook langsung mencegahnya dan mengahajar pria itu sampai babak belur, tapi, pria itu keburu kabur sebelum dilaporkan ke polisi.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook. aku berhutang nyawa darimu" ucap Woo Bin.

"Tenang saja, kek. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu menusuk kakek yang baik ini. Tapi, aku juga minta maaf karena telah membiarkannya lolos" ucap Jungkook.

"tenang saja. Sepertinya kau ini jago bela diri ya?" tanya Woo Bin

"ah, iya. Aku pernah menjuarai lomba karate tingkat nasional" jawab Jungkook malu-malu.

"wah, kau ini hebat sekali. Aku kagum dengan anak sepertimu" ujar Woo Bin.

Sesampainya, di rumah Woo Bin…

"Wah, ini benar-benar rumahmu kek?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

"Ya, sekarang kau bisa menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahmu juga" jawab Woo Bin.

"Benarkah itu? rumah kakek benar-benar besar sekali" ujar Jungkook takjub melihar rumah Woo Bin yang besar.

"Hahha… ayo, kita masuk" ajak Woo Bin.

Jungkook lebih takjub lagi melihat isi rumah Woo Bin. Isi rumahnya begitu luas, mewah. Jungkook merasa ia bermimpi bisa tinggal dirumah sebesar ini.

"Jungkook, pelayan akan membawamu ke kamarmu sekarang karena kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit lebih baik kau segera istirahat" ucap Woo Bin.

"B..baik, kek" ujar Jungkook. Jungkook pun pergi bersama pelayan yang menuntunnya ke kamarnya.

"Ini kamarmu, Tuan muda. Jika, kau butuh apa-apa kau bisa panggil aku" ucap pelayan itu.

"Iya, terima kasih" ujar Jungkook malu saat ia dipanggil Tuan.

Saat, Jungkook membuka kamarnya ia terlihat senang karena kamarnya begitu indah seperti kamar tuan putri dikerajaan. Jungkook langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Ahh, kasurnya empuk sekali" gumam Jungkook pelan.

Sementara itu, Woo Bin duduk diruangannya sambil berbicara dengan Pak Han. Woo Bin berencana untuk meminta Jungkook menjadi bodyguard Taehyung.

"Jadi, anda berniat merekrut Jungkook menjadi bodyguard tuan muda,?" tanya Pak Han

"Ya, aku takjub melihatnya saat menghajar pria tadi. Ia langsung menyadari gerak-gerik orang itu dan langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan" ujar Woo Bin.

"Ya, kau benar. Jungkook benar-benar cerdik. Ia berbeda dengan bodyguard yang dulu pernah anda pekerjakan untuk menjaga tuan muda" ucap Pak Han.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta Jungkook menjaga Taehyung. Lagipula, mereka ini sebaya. Jungkook bisa menjaga Taehyung saat disekolah" ucap Woo Bin.

Sementara itu, Jungkook yang penasaran dengan isi rumah Woo Bin pergi keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat-lihat. Jungkook begitu takjub melihat perabotan yang ada di rumah Woo Bin.

"Ini pasti mahal sekali harganya. Kalau aku memecahkannya, aku bisa tidak makan selama satu tahun" gumam Jungkook sambil memerhatikan sebuah guci antik.

Saat, Jungkook ingin pergi ke kamarnya ia tersesat. Ia belum hapal tentang denah rumah ini. Ia kebingungan melihat banyak ruangan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan kamarnya.

"Aduh, aku lupa. Bagaimana ini?" gerutu Jungkook.

Jungkook melihat sebuah pintu yang persis dengan pintu kamarnya. Jungkook langsung berinisiatif membukanya. Ia berharap kali ini ia tidak salah lagi. Saat, Jungkook membuka kamarnya ia kaget karena ada seorang laki-laki yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk.

"aaaahhhhhhhh…." teriak Jungkook.

Laki-laki itu juga refleks teriak saat melihat kehadiran pemuda manis di kamarnya saat ia sedang memakai handuk.

"aaaaaahhhhhhh…." teriak Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung menutup pintu kamar Taehyung dan lari dilorong untuk mencari kamarnya. Sementara itu, Taehyung yang terkejut langsung buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya dan mengejar Jungkook.

"Hey, tukang ngintip mau kemana kau?" teriak Taehyung.

"Gawat, dia mengejarku…" ucap Jungkook. Sialnya, saat sedang berusaha menghindar Jungkook tersandung dan terjatuh dilantai. Taehyung langsung menghampiri Jungkook.

"Hey, tukang ngintip. Kau berusaha kabur dariku ya?" bentak Taehyung.

"Apa? Tukang ngintip? Jaga omonganmu. Siapa juga yang mengintipmu" teriak Jungkook.

"Kalau kau bukan tukang ngintip untuk apa kau ada di kamarku?" tanya Taehyung.

"A…aku salah masuk kamar" jawab Jungkook.

"Salah masuk kamar? Memangnya kau ini siapa? Kau inikan tidak tinggal disini. Pasti kau ini maling" ujar Taehyung kekeh.

"Maling? Enak saja kau bilang aku maling. Aku ini bukan maling" bentak Jungkook.

"Pokoknya, aku tak mau tahu. Sekarang kau ikut aku, aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi" omel Taehyung sambil menarik tangan Jungkook turun ke bawah.

"Hey, lepaskan aku. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku bukan maling" ucap Jungkook.

"Tolong, tolong.." teriak Jungkook.

"Dasar bodoh, untuk apa kau berteriak minta tolong. Tidak ada yang mau menolong maling di rumah ini" ucap Taehyung tetap menarik Jungkook. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti begitu melihat kakeknya dan Pak Han.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Woo Bin.

"Heh. Kena kau. Kakek, aku memergoki laki-laki ini ada di kamarku. Sepertinya, ia maling kek. Ah, kebetulan kau ada disini Pak Han, sekarang kau bawa laki-laki ini ke kantor polisi" ucap Taehyung.

"Jaga bicaramu itu Taehyung. Jungkook ini sekarang akan jadi bodyguard mu" ucap Woo Bin geram dengan kelakuan Taehyung.

"Apppaaaaa?" teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung betatapan satu sama lain saking kagetnya.

.

.

 **-bersambung-**

.

.

Hai ...

Bunny kembali bawa ff baru, tapi ini bukan asli buatan Bunny. Ff ini Bunny remake dari ff punya kak 'Evi Riana' ff ini sebenernya ff Kimbun sama Kim Soo Eun tapi aku bikin vkook. Ooohhh yaaa ... Bunny minta maaf yah belum bisa update 'Please look at me' sama 'My lovely vampire' serius lagi buntu ide nih, tapi nanti kalo udah ada ide janji di lanjut kok semoga suka sama ffnya.

.

.

 **Last, review juseyo**


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Bodyguard  
Author : BunnyLeeie12 (real author : Evi Rianti)  
Cast : Vkook, Yoonmin. Namjin, Hopezi, Hanseok  
Genre : Crime, Mysteri, Romance

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk saling berhadapan sambil menatap satu sama lain. Woo Bin yang melihat mereka langsung mencairkan suasana dengan berbicara.

"Ehem… begini Tae kakek bermaksud merekrut Jungkook ini sebagai bodyguardmu yang baru. Kakek harap kau dapat bersikap ramah dengan Jungkook" ucap Woo Bin mencairkan suasana.

"Kakek ini bercanda. Mana mungkin namja seperti ini bisa menjadi bodyguardku. Pokoknya aku tidak setuju" tolak Taehyung mentah-mentah.

"Taehyung, Jangan memandang Jungkook ini dari luar. Kau belum lihat saat ia menyelamatkan kakek dari pria berbahaya yang membawa pisau. Seharusnya, kau bersyukur karena dapat bodyguard yang bisa menjagamu saat di sekolah" ucap Woo Bin.

"Mwooo? Sekolah? Maksud kakek ini dia akan satu sekolah denganku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Iya, itu benar. Akan jauh lebih aman jika Jungkook satu sekolah denganmu" jawab Woo Bin.

"Aaarrrgghhh… aku tak habis pikir dengan pikiran kakek ini" teriak Taehyung emosi sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

Jungkook yang menatap kepergian Taehyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tak habis pikir ada orang yang mau mencelakai orang sepertinya.

"Jungkook, kau maukan bersekolah dengan Taehyung?" tanya Woo Bin.

"Ahhh, baiklah. Itu lebih baik daripada aku tidak sekolah" jawab Jungkook.

"Kakek benar-benar merekrutku untuk jadi bodyguard Taehyung?" tanya Woo Bin.

"Tentu saja kakek benar-benar merekrutmu. Kau ini jauh lebih lihai daripada bodyguard yang pernah kakek suruh untuk menjaga Taehyung. Kakek merasa Taehyung akan aman jika ia berada dekat denganmu" ucap Woo Bin.

"Hahaha.. iya, kau benar dia akan aman dekat denganku" ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa simpul. _"Justru aku akan selalu dalam bahaya jika dekat dengannya"_ ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Pak Han akan segera mengurus pendaftaranmu di sekolah Seoul school" ujar Woo Bin.

"E…eeenggg kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku dulu" pamit Jungkook.

Woo Bin menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan tersenyum senang. Setidaknya, perasaannya akan selalu tenang jika Jungkook dekat dengan Taehyung.

Saat, Jungkook hendak masuk kamarnya ia melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. _*Jungkook udah gk tersesat lagi*_

"Kau? Mau apa lagi? Masih mau meneriakiku maling atau tukang ngintip lagi?" tanya Jungkook ketus.

"Tidak. Aku ke sini hanya untuk memperingatkanmu" ucap Taehyung dingin.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung mendekat kepada Jungkook. Jungkook jadi salah tingkah saat Taehyung mendekat kepadanya.

"Jangan kau pikir dirimu itu hebat hanya karena kakek mempercayaimu. Kau ingat itu!" ucap Taehyung sambil menatap tajam mata Jungkook.

Lalu, Taehyung pergi. Sementara, Jungkook hanya diam dan kesal karena belum pernah ia bertemu dengan laki-laki arogan seperti Taehyung.

Keesokan paginya, Pak Han memberi informasi tentang pendaftaran Jungkook di sekolah Taehyung telah selesai diurus.

"Karena pendaftaran Jungkook sudah selesai, besok kau bisa bersekolah bersama Taehyung. bagaimana kau senangkan Jungkook?" tanya Woo Bin.

"Heh. I-iya" jawab Jungkook.

"Aku ingin pergi main dengan temanku, kek" ucap Taehyung.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi asalkan, Jungkook ikut denganmu" ujar Woo Bin.

"Kakek ini. Untuk apa aku membawanya. Akukan pergi dengan temanku. Untuk apa aku membawanya" ucap Taehyung.

"Kakek kan sudah bilang padamu Jungkook ini sekarang adalah bodyguardmu. Kemana kau pergi dia juga harus ikut denganmu" ucap Woo Bin.

"Kek, temanku Kim Namjoon jago bela diri. Kakek tidak lupakan siapa yang suka menolongku kalau aku dalam bahaya. Bocah ini kalah jauh dibandingkan dengan kehebatan Namjoon" ucap Taehyung membanggakan Namjoon sekaligus merendahkan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menatap kesal kearah Taehyung. Sebaliknya, Taehyung menatap kearah Jungkook dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Belum pernah kau merasakan tendanganku. Kapan-kapan aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran" ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

"Kakek, tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya Jungkook harus ikut denganmu" ucap Woo Bin.

"Cih, terserah kakek saja" ujar Taehyung menyudahi sarapannya dan pergi.

"Dasar anak nakal. Jungkook, maafkan sikap Taehyung ya. Dia itu memang anak yang cuek dengan orang baru" ujar Woo Bin.

"Ahh, tak apa-apa kok, kek. Aku memakluminya" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Taehyung berniat pergi dengan teman-temannya diam-diam agar Jungkook tak ikut dengannya. Taehyung langsung duduk dan siap-siap menyetir, ia sangat senang karena bisa pergi tanpa penjagaan Jungkook.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Yak! Kau? Kapan duduk disini?" tanya Taehyung kaget karena tidak menyadari saat Jungkook sudah duduk dimobilnya.

"Baru saja. Kita akan kemana?" tanya Jungkook dingin.

"Cih, kau akan lihat nanti" ucap Taehyung sambil menjalankan mobilnya kencang-kencang.

Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke arena pacuan kuda di mana tempat teman-teman Taehyung berkumpul.

"Hey, aku sudah datang. Kita langsung mulai saja" ucap Taehyung ke arah teman-temannya.

"Datang juga. Kupikir kakekmu melarangmu pergi" ucap Yoongi. "Heh, siapa namja manis di belakangmu itu, Tae?" tanya Yoongi menegok ke belakang punggung Taehyung.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jungkook. Mulai sekarang kalian akan terus bertemu denganku dilain tempat" ucap Jungkook memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wah, Taehyung darimana kau dapatkan namja semanis ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa dapat namja seperti ini. Kakekku yang menemukannya. Entah di mana kakek menemukan orang sepertinya" sindir Taehyung.

Jungkook terlihat kesal akan sindiran Taehyung.

"Hay, Jungkook. Perkenalkan namaku Jung Hoseok. Kau bisa panggil aku Hoseok. Orang yang bertubuh tinggi dan berambut mint itu namanya Kim Namjoon, kalau orang yang berkulit pucat dan surai silver itu namanya Min Yoongi" ucap Hoseok memperkenalkan diri dan teman-temannya.

"salam kenal semuanya" ucap Jungkook.

"Sudah cukup acara perkenalannya. Kita langsung naik kudanya saja" ucap Taehyung. Saat, Taehyung berjalan Jungkook mengikutinya, Taehyung jadi risih dan kesal. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya menatap aneh melihat Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung kemana dia berjalan.

"YA… berhenti mengikutiku. Sebaiknya, kau duduk saja" omel Taehyung.

"Aku tak mau. Aku sudah berjanji sama kakek kalau aku akan menjagamu kemana kau pergi" ucap Jungkook.

"Menjaga Taehyung?" gumam Hoseok.

"Memangnya kau ini siapanya Taehyung, Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ahh, iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri lebih jelas. Sekarang, aku bodyguard barunya KIM TAEHYUNG" ucap Jungkook sambil menatap mengejek kearah Taehyung.

"Bodyguard?" ucap teman-teman Taehyung serentak.

"YA.. kalian tidak usah sampai kompak seperti itu. Nanti aku akan ceritakan langsung pada kalian. Ayo, kita segera naik" ajak Taehyung. "dan kau, JEON JUNGKOOK. Aku minta kau duduk dan mengawasiku dari sana saja" sahut Taehyung sambil menunjuk tempat duduk untuk Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ingat mataku akan terus mengawasimu" ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk mata Taehyung kematanya.

Saat, Taehyung dan teman-temannya menunggangi kuda, Jungkook terus memerhatikan dengan teliti jika ada keJanggalan. Tapi, untuk saat ini belum ada yang terlihat aneh. Jungkook jadi bosan memerhatikan orang yang menunggangi kuda.

"Hoaammm.. aku jadi mengantuk melihat mereka bersenang-senang seperti itu. Dasar permainan orang kaya memang aneh-aneh" gumam Jungkook.

Selama 2 jam Jungkook terus mengawasi Taehyung bermain dengan teman-temannya sampai pulang.

"Kau lihatkan tidak ada yang berusaha menculikku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ya, untuk saat ini memang belum. Tapi, masih ada kemungkinan kan" ucap Jungkook.

"Tenagamu sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan saat ini" ejek Taehyung.

"Hey, kalian sehabis ini mau kemana? Aku dan yang lainnya berniat pergi ke cafe. Kalian mau ikut tidak?" ajak Yoongi.

"Tidak. Aku dan bocah ini akan langsung pulang. Kakek pasti sudah menantiku di rumah" ujar Taehyung.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku dan lainnya pergi dulu" ujar Yoongi lalu pergi.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Taehyung mampir ke pom bensin. Setelah, mengisi bensin tiba-tiba Taehyung ingin pergi ke toilet jadinya, Jungkook menunggu di dalam mobil karena Taehyung tidak mau Jungkook mengikutinya sampai ketoilet segala.

"Sudah 10 menit dia pergi. Kenapa tidak balik juga? Apakah dia sakit perut" gerutu Jungkook. "sebaiknya, aku memeriksanya ke toilet" ucap Jungkook.

Saat sedang menuju ke arah toilet pria, Jungkook melihat Taehyung dikelilingi empat pria bertopeng.

"Siapa kalian? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hahaha… kau tidak perlu tahu siapa yag menyuruh kami. Kami hanya mendapat perintah untuk menghabisimu" ucap salah satu pria bertopeng itu.

Taehyung terdesak diantara pria itu, ia ingin melarikan diri tapi, ia melihat salah satu dari keempat pria itu membawa senjata tajam.

"Hey, kalian…" teriak Jungkook.

Taehyung kaget melihat Jungkook berteriak kearah empat pria itu.

"Dasar bodoh, untuk apa dia ke sini" ucap Taehyung.

"Kau bocah kecil. Jangan mencampuri urusan kami dengan pria muda ini" ucap salah satu pria itu. Taehyung langsung mencari celah dan menendang salah satu keempat pria itu, ia langsung lari kearah Jungkook dan menariknya untuk pergi. Tapi, Jungkook hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum kearah keempat pria itu.

"Hey, kau cari mati. Ayo, kita pergi" ajak Taehyung sambil menarik paksa Jungkook.

"Urusanku belum selesai dengan keempat pria jelek ini" teriak Jungkook.

"Siapa yang kau bilang jelek, anak muda?" tanya pria itu sambil melangkah maju mendekati Jungkook.

"Tentu saja kalian" ejek Jungkook.

Pria itu langsung habis kesabaran dan berniat menampar Jungkook. Jungkook langsung menepis tangan pria itu dan menghajarnya sampai terjatuh, ketiga pria itu yang melihat temannya dipukuli langsung turun tangan, Jungkook dengan gesit langsung menghajar ketiga pria itu sampai terkapar.

"Fiuh, selesai. Ayo, kita pergi" ajak Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya diam dan tidak percaya melihat Jungkook menghabisi keempat pria itu sendirian.

"I..iya" jawab Taehyung. Namun, salah satu dari pria yang membawa senjata tajam itu bangun dan berniat menusuk Jungkook. Taehyung yang melihatnya langsung menendang tangan si pria itu, Jungkook langsung menghajarnya lagi sampai pingsan.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung" ucap Jungkook senang.

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Karena kau sudah menolongku saat pria itu ingin menusukku" jawab Jungkook.

"Jangan ge'er. Pria itu berniat menusukku tapi, karena aku cukup lihai makanya aku langsung menendangnya" ujar Taehyung bangga. Padahal, ia tahu kalau pria itu berniat menusuk Jungkook tapi, ia mengelaknya.

"Dasar kau ini. Yasudah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang pasti kakek memcemaskan kita" ucap Jungkook.

Mereka pun pergi ke dalam mobil dan segera pulang meninggalkan keempat pria yang babak belur itu terkapar dijalanan.

Sesampainya, di rumah Woo Bin langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook begitu mereka masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bagaimana acara main dengan teman-temanmu Taehyung?" tanya Woo Bin.

"Menyenangkan" jawab Taehyung datar.

"Baguslah. Ah, Jungkook apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Woo Bin.

"Ya, kek. Tapi, aku dan Taehyung sudah membereskannya dengan baik" ucap Jungkook.

"Hoho… kalau begitu kau segera pergi ke kamarmu Jungkook. Kau kan besok memulai hari pertamamu disekolah jadi, sekarang kau istirahatlah sana" ujar Woo Bin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Jungkook sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Taehyung, bagaimana Jungkook? kau sudah melihat aksinya saat menghajarkan?" tanya Woo Bin penasaran.

"Yah, kakek benar. Dia cukup hebat dan aneh" aku Taehyung sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

Woo Bin yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung terlihat senang karena ia tidak salah pilih orang untuk menjaga Taehyung.

Pagi harinya…

Jungkook terlihat senang saat bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah barunya. Ia menatap seragamnya yang baru, ia sangat suka dengan seragam sekolah yang baru dibandingkan dengan seragam sekolah lamanya.

"Apa kau sudah siap pergi ke sekolah barumu Jungkook?" tanya Woo Bin saat sarapan.

"Ne.. aku sudah siap kek" jawab Jungkook senang.

"Kakek senang mendengarnya. Oiya, Jangan lupakan tugasmu untu terus menjaga Taehyung" ucap Woo Bin mengingatkan Jungkook.

"Tenang saja, kek. Aku tidak akan lupa dengan tugas yang sudah kau berikan" ucap Jungkook.

"Kakek ini terlalu berlebihan, sekolah itukan ramai dan banyak orang kemungkinan kecil kalau ada yang mau mencelakaiku" ujar Taehyung.

"Kau ini selalu saja meremehkan. Selalu ada celah untuk mereka-mereka yang ingin mencelakaimu. Ingat itu, sudah sana berangkat sekolah, kakek tidak ingin Jungkook telat dihari pertamanya" ucap Woo Bin.

Sesampainya, di seoul school…

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung pergi ke kelas, di kelas banyak orang yang memerhatikan Jungkook. Sedangkan, teman-teman Taehyung yang sedang mengobrol kaget melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung datang bersama.

"Jungkook, kau sekolah disini juga?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ne.. kakek menyuruhku bersekolah di sini agar bisa menjaga Taehyung" jawab Jungkook.

"Wah, Taehyung kau benar-benar beruntung bisa dijaga oleh Jungkook" goda Namjoon.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini. Apanya yang menguntungkan justru ini merugikan" gumam Taehyung.

"Yoongi…" teriak seorang namja manis bermata sipit memanggil nama Yoongi.

"Jimin, kau sudah datang rupanya" ucap Yoongi.

"Ah, Jimin perkenalkan ini Jungkook murid baru di sekolah kita. Jungkook ini Jimin" ucap ki Tae meperkenalkan Jimin ke Jungkook.

"Salam kenal, namaku Jeon Jungkook" ucap Jungkook.

"Wah, kau benar-benar namja yang manis. Namaku Jimin. Salam kenal juga" ucap Jimin ramah.

"Taehyung, yuhuuuu…." teriak seorang namja yang menghampiri Taehyung.

"YA.. Seokmin, bisa tidak kau tidak usah meneriaki namaku pagi-pagi" omel Taehyung.

"Kau galak sekali. Akukan rindu denganmu, kau tahu kemarin aku pulang dari Amerika dan membawakanmu oleh-oleh" ucap Seokmin.

"Siapa namja pirang ini. Genit sekali ia dengan Taehyung" gumam Jungkook pelan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tidak pernah bertemu kau sebelumnya. Kau ini orang baru ya?" tanya Seokmin sambil menunjuk Jungkook.

"Seokmin, ini Lkook. Mulai hari ini dia murid di sekolah kita" ujar Yoongi. Seokmin hanya menatap Jungkook dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa memberikan oleh-oleh untukmu, Tae. Hey, Jihoon cepat ambilkan oleh-oleh untuk Taehyung" teriak Seokmin.

Jungkook menoleh ke namja mungil yang membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Taehyung yang diperintahkan Seokmin.

"Ini Seokmin" ucap Jihoon sambil memberikan oleh-oleh Taehyung.

"Jihoon, kenalkan ini Jungkook" ucap Yoongi.

"Hay, perkenalkan namaku Jeon Jungkook" ucap Jungkook memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, namaku Lee Jihoon" ucap Jihoon tersenyum simpul.

Jungkook melihat Jihoon, Jungkook berfikir kalau Jihoon adalah namja yang cukup manis tapi, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali. Jungkook juga memerhatikan tatapan Hoseok ke arah Jihoon sangat berbeda.

"Yasudah, cepat sana kau pergi" usir Seokmin.

"Jungkook, sebaiknya kita mengobrol saja di luar" ucap Jimin menarik Jungkook keluar.

"Jimin, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Jungkook.

"Tanyakan saja" ujar Jimin.

"Kenapa Seokmin besikap buruk terhadap Jihoon? Aku tak tega melihatnya" tanya Jungkook.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu. Yang aku tahu Jihoon itu saudara tiri dengan Seokmin, ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Seokmin. Meskipun marga mereka sama" jelas Jimin.

"Benarkah itu? tapi, mengapa Seokmin seperti itu dengan Jihoon?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Entahlah, watak Seokmin itu sangat jelek. Ia sangat sombong dan kerjaannya hanya menyuruh-nyuruh Jihoon saja" ujar Jimin.

"Oh, begitu" gumam Jungkook pelan.

"Kau pindahan dari mana?" tanya Jimin.

"Ah, aku baru pindah dari Busan beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Jungkook.

"Hheemmm… begitu, jadi kau masih baru di Seoul?" tanya Jimin.

"Ne.. aku belum begitu mengenal kota seoul" jawab Jungkook tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang laki-laki cantik yang berlari-lari di koridor sekolah. Jungkook kaget melihatnya, bukan hanya berlari saja tapi, laki-laki itu juga berteriak memanggil nama Kim Namjoon

"KIM NAMJOON… Keluar kau sekarang" teriak namja itu.

"Seokjin, kau ini kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah berteriak. Menyeramkan sekali" tanya Jimin.

"Mana Namjoon? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap Seokjin sambil marah-marah.

"Kau mencariku, Seokjin?" tanya Namjoon keluar kelas.

"Keluar juga kau akhirnya. YA… apa maksudmu menulis di blog kalau aku ini pacarmu, heh? Kau in ngelindur saat menulisnya?" omel Seokjin.

"OMG… eennngg… Seokjin aku bisa jelaskan padamu. Aku hanya iseng-iseng saja kok" ucap Namjoon.

"Kau bilang iseng. Kau tahu anak-anak di kelasku menggosipiku. Mau taruh di mana mukaku ini?" omel Seokjin.

"Iyiy, nanti aku akan menyelesaikannya. Sekarang, Jangan marah-marah dong. Mukamu jadi tua kalau kau marah-marah seperti itu" goda Namjoon.

"Cuih, dasar buaya darat kau" bentak Seokjin. Seokjin pergi kembali ke kelasnya tapi, ia menoleh kearah Jungkook dan memerhatikannya.

"Hey, Jimin. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan namja ini. Apa dia murid baru?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Ahh, salam kenal. Namaku Jeon Jungkook" ucap Jungkook memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Seokjin. Kau bisa panggil aku Seokjin. Aku anak kelas 11 – 4" ujar Seokjin.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke kelas" pamit Seokjin.

"Jimin, kau tahu ada hubungan apa Seokjin itu dengan Namjoon? Kenapa dia mengomel-ngomel seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hahahaha… Seokjin itu teman SMP nya Namjoon dulu. Ia adalah namja yang galak dan tidak suka dengan pria gombal seperti Namjoon itu" jelas Jimin.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, sepertinya Namjoon menyukainya" ujar Jungkook.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku juga memikirkan seperti itu" ujar Jimin.

Setelah, bel berbunyi menandakan sudah masuk, Jungkook memulai aktivitasnya sebagai pelajar. Jungkook mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolah Taehyung dengan baik karena memang dasarnya Jungkook adalah murid yang cukup pintar di sekolah lamanya. Makanya, ia tidak begitu kesulitan beradaptasi dengan pelajaran di sekolah barunya.

Saat tengah istirahat, Jungkook menjalankan tugasnya mengawasi Taehyung. murud-murid di sekolahnya hanya memandangi Jungkook yang selalu berjalan di belakang Taehyung.

"YA.. Jungkook. apa kau juga harus mengawasiku saat aku ingin ke toilet?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengawasimu. Aku sudah berjanji kepada kakek untuk mengawasimu" ucap Jungkook.

" Heh, merepotkan sekali. Yasudah kau menunggu di depan sini saja" ucap Taehyung.

"Baiklah" ucap Jungkook.

Dari kejauhan, Seokmin memandang kesal ke arah Jungkook. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa murid baru itu sering sekali dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Cih, apa-apaan Jungkook itu. mengapa ia mesti menunggu Taehyung dari toilet?" tanya Seokmin kesal.

"Seokmin, ini minuman yang kau pesan" ucap Jihoon.

"Ahh, kau lama sekali membelinya. Sudah sana pergi" omel Seokmin sambil mendorong Jihoon hingga Jihoon menabrak Hoseok. Jihoon terkejut karena ia menabrak Hoseok.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati" omel Hoseok.

"Ma.. maaf. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati" ujar Jihoon pergi.

Jungkook yang melihat kejadian itu, hanya geleng-geleng melihat perilaku Seokmin terhadap saudara tirinya.

"Jahat sekali. Dasar tak berkeprimanusiaan" ujar Jungkook kesal.

"Siapa yang tak berkeprimanusiaan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Jungkook.

"Dasar orang aneh" gumam Taehyung. "hey, Hoseok.." panggil Taehyung.

"Taehyung, aku mencarimu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke lab komputer. Ada program baru yang ingin aku kenalkan denganmu" ajak Hoseok.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu" ujar Taehyung senang.

"Ahh, aku ikut denganmu juga ya, Tae" ucap Seokmin merangkul tangan Taehyung.

"Lepaskan aku" omel Taehyung. "hey, Jungkook. Aku akan pergi dengan Hoseok dulu. Kau berkeliling saja melihat sekolah ini" ujar Taehyung.

"Baiklah" ujar Jungkook. Ia membiarkan Taehyung pergi karena ia merasa aman kalau Taehyung hanya pergi ke lab komputer saja. Saat, sedang berkeliling di taman tanpa sengaja Jungkook melihat Jihoon sedang duduk di bangku taman. Jungkook segera menghampiri Jihoon.

"Jihoon, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Jungkook. Aku hanya duduk disini saja" jawab Jihoon.

"Mmm… kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya, memang wajahku tidak ditakdirkan untuk senang" ujar Jihoon lirih.

"Kenapa kau bica begitu. Kau ini maniis jika kau bisa tersenyum" puji Jungkook tidak bohong.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Seandainya, aja aku bisa tersenyum lepas sepertimu. Tapi, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa" ucap Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membiasakan diri untuk terus tersenyum" ucap Jungkook. "ahh, sebentar lagi istirahat selesai. Ayo, kita masuk kelas" ajak Jungkook.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusulmu" ucap Jihoon.

Jungkook pun pergi duluan ke dalam kelas. Setelah, Jungkook pergi Jihoon kembali merenungi nasibnya dengan wajah murung.

Tanpa, ia sadari Hoseok memerhatikannya dari jendela ruang lab komputer.

"Hey, Hoseok ayo kita pergi ke kelas" ajak Taehyung.

"Ya, aku akan menyusul" ujar Hoseok kemudia menatap ketaman kearah Jihoon. Ia masih melihat raut muka Jihoon yang murung.

"Kenapa kau mengingatkanku dengan namja 11 tahun yang lalu? Hanya saja namja itu tidak pemurung sepertimu" gumam Hoseok pelan memerhatikan Jihoon.

Jihoon yang ingin kembali ke kelas tanpa sengaja melihat Hoseok memerhatikannya dari atas. Hoseok yang sadar Jihoon menyadari tatapannya langsung menutup jendela dan bergegas ke kelas. Sementara, itu Jihoon yang melihat Hoseok langsung menutup jendela hanya tersenyum pahit.

Saat pulang sekolah, Seokmin terus dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung. Walaupun, Taehyung risih tapi Seokmin tidak peduli dan tetap merangkul Taehyung. Sementara itu, Jungkook hanya melihat kegenitan Seokmin dengan Taehyung dari belakang.

"Seokmin, memang seperti itu. maklumi saja" ucap Jihoon yang berjalan disamping Jungkook.

"Hahaha.. iyaiya, aku memakluminya kok" ujar Jungkook.

"Ahh, aku sudah dijemput. Taehyung aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Seokmin sok cute.

"Hey, Jihoon kau ingin ditinggal. Kau ini benar-benar lelet" omel Seokmin.

Seokmin dan Jihoon segera jalan menuju mobil yang menjemput mereka. Jungkook lagsung jalan disamping Taehyung.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengannya itu. sepertinya, dia benar-benar tergila-gila denganmu ya?" ucap Jungkook.

"Aku tak peduli" ujar Taehyung dingin sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tanpa, mereka sadari ada pria yang mengamati Jungkook dan Taehyung. Wajahnya sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah Jungkook. ternyata, pria itu adalah pria yang sama yang mengikuti Jungkook dan ibunya di Busan waktu itu.

"Hey, cepat bukakan pintu untukku. Kau ingin dipecat ya" omel Seokmin ke pria yang memandangi Jungkook itu.

"Baik, nona" ujar pria itu sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Seokmin dan Jihoon. _*pria itu ternyata supir Seokmin dan Jihoon*_

Sesampainya, dirumah Seokmin dan Jihoon…

"Jihoon, bawakan tasku ke dalam" ucap Seokmin.

"Baik.." ucap Jihoon. "pak Jang, terima kasih" ujar Jihoon.

"Ahh, sama-sama tuan muda Jihoon" ujar pria itu yang bernama pak Jang.

Pak Jang segera menelfon seseorang.

"Bos, ada masalah gawat" ucap pak Jang ditelfon.

"masalah apa lagi?" tanya bos pak Jang ditelfon.

"Putra dari detektif Jeon ternyata masih hidup tadi saya melihatnya saat sedang menjemput tuan muda Seokmin dan Jihoon" ucap pak Jang.

"Apa? Bagaiman bisa anak laki-laki itu masih hidup. Bukankah kau sudah merusak rem bus yang mereka tumpangi?" tanya bos itu kaget ditelfon.

"Saya juga tak mengerti, bos. Nanti saya akan menyelidikinya lagi" ucap pak Jang sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan bosnya.

Sementara itu, bos yang ditelfon pak Jang terlihat kesal saat ada di kantornya.

"Sialan, bagaiman bisa anak laki-laki itu masih hidup" ucap bos pak Jang itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lee sangJangnim, sudah saatnya ada pergi rapat" ucap sekeretarisnya.

"Aku akan segera pergi ke ruang rapat, segera" ucap tuan Lee.

Saat makan malam dirumah Taehyung, Woo Bin banyak bertanya kepada Jungkook tentang hari pertamanya. Jungkook menjawab dengan antusias, ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia senang dengan sekolah dan teman-teman barunya disana.

"Kakek senang mendengar kau menyukai sekolah barumu. Oh ya, apakah terjadi sesuatu yang aneh?" tanay Woo Bin.

"Tidak, kek. Hari ini aman-aman saja" ucap Jungkook

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu" ucap Woo Bin lega.

Di rumah Seokmin..

"Appa, aku senang kau sudah pulang" ucap Seokmin manja dengan ayahnya.

"Appa juga senang" ucap ayah Seokmin yang ternyata adalah tuan Lee. "Appa, ingin ke ruangan yah dulu,Seokmin-ah. Nanti panggilkan appa begitu makan malam sudah disiapkan" ujar Lee.

"Baik, appa" ucap Seokmin.

Lee segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia segera memnaggil pak Jang untuk menemuinya segera,

"Bos, mencari saya?" tanya pak Jang.

"Ya, saya mencarimu. Aku ingin kau segera menyelidiki kenapa putra dari detektif Jeonitu masih hidup" suruh Lee.

"Baik, tuan" ucap pak Jang.

"Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana putra dari pasangan detektif itu masih hidup" geram Lee.

"Saya juga tak mengerti bos. Sepertinya, anak itu berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan" ujar pak Jang.

"Sialan. Pokoknya kali ini tidak akan biarkan anak itu hidup dengan bahagia. Kalau perlu aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap Lee emosi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jihoon mendengar percakapan antara Lee dan pak Jang. Wajahnya sangat shock saat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Membunuh?" ucap Jihoon pelan.

.

.

 **Guys ...**

 **Hello Bunny balik again ...  
buat kalian yang heran karena nggakada yang manggil hyung sama Jin, Namjoon, Suga maklumin yah soalnya aki buat mereka seumuran gitu.**

 **Last review juseyo**

 **-bersambung-**


End file.
